legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen facing down against The Circle as they dodge Sigma's blade attack) Omega: Sigma, stop! It doesn't have to be like this! Sigma: IT HAS TO MY KING! YOU BRING WEAKNESS TO US ALL AND IT NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED! (Sigma slams the ground where Omega was who dodges the attack) Delta: Romeo, care to even the odds? Romeo: You bet! I'll go one at a time to save my best material! (Romeo begins to find a target before he eyes on Uraraka) Romeo: Ah, my first audience! Delta: Go get 'em man! (Romeo wraps a tendril around Uraraka and pulls her close) Alex: Ochaco! Izuku: What are you doing?! Romeo: Trust me heroes, this won't hurt the girl! (Romeo looks at Uraraka smiling) Romeo: Alright little girl, I got a good one for you! Do you know why the bike fell over kid? Uraraka: Wha… What??? Romeo: Come on, answer me. Do you know why the bike fell over the kid? Izuku: A bike fell over- huh? Uraraka: I.... I don't know? Delta: She doesn't get it bro! Romeo: So, you're making me go all out huh? Fine then, your choice kid! (Romeo points the palm of his hand at Uraraka's face before spraying a strange green gas onto her face, seemingly doing nothing) Alex: Was that really all he had? Omega: No way, that's not gas! Those are pheromones! Izuku: What kind of pheromones!? Uraraka: What did you just- …… *covers her mouth as she tries to hold* …… BA HAHAHAHA!! AH HAHAHAHA!!! Romeo: *Bowing* Oh thank you! Thank you! You're a wondering audience! (Romeo throw Uraraka who's still laughing. She lands on the ground hard but still cannot help but laugh. She's seen pounding the floor as she laughs) Izuku: Uraraka what are you doing!? Stop laughing! Uraraka HAHAHAHA- I *Giggles* I- Izuku: What?? You what?? Urarkaka: I-.... *Explodes laughing some more* Izuku: Uraraka!! Uraraka: I HAHAHA CAAAAAAN'T!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Izuku: What do you mean you can't!? Omega: Izuku stop trying! Those pheromones he sprayed must be some sort of laughing gas, he's trying to cripple our team! Tango: That's right heroes! Now feel the wrath of The Circle's power! (Tango grows a bladed arm as he rushes Omega and Izuku) Omega: Okay new plan, stay away from the Gas Targhul and the Tango guy! Tango: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER LEFT THOSE PUPPETS! (Tango rushes at the two, before Kat appears and blocks his next attack) Leo: Stay down monster! Before we end your life! Tango: Ha! Yeah right!! (Tango charges at Kat but Kat stops his attacks.) Tango: Ah stupid thing! Sigma: Forget the spirit! Attack the user!! (Tango hears Sigma words and dodges Kat's next attack and starts going for Leo. Leo's worried but Erin appear infront of him and shoots an ice blast that pushes Tango back) Leo: Erin! My beautiful ice queen! You saved me! Alex and Erin: Leo! Not now! Tango: Dammit! Delta, hit me up! Delta: Got it! (Delta fires a pheromone filled dart from his wrist at Tango, hitting him as his armor thickens) Tango: Perfect! Now you and Romeo need to go cripple the others, we'll finish them when your job's done! Romeo: You got it Tango! *To Delta* What do you say Delta? More jokes or are we getting serious? Delta: We'll save the violence for another time brother! For now let's give these heroes a show! Romeo: YOU GOT IT! (Romeo grows a small tumor on his hand as he rushes toward Omega and Izuku) Romeo: Hey heroes! Did you hear about the goldfish that went bankrupt!? Omega: What? (Romeo pulls his hand back) Romeo: NOW IT'S A BRONZEFISH! (Romeo points his hand at the two and sprays, causing them both to cough before Omega realizes something) Omega: Huh, the pheromones didn't effect me! It must be because we're one in the same but.... (Omega then remembers Izuku as he slowly hears laughing behind him) Omega: Oh no... Izuku: *Tries to hold it* Omega... I'm... SOOORRRRYYYY HAHAHAHAH!! *Falls down laughing* Omega: NO! IZUKU!! (Scene goes over to Shoto and Momo who are seen fighting together. Suddenly Shoto is struck from behind and he falls down) Momo: *Gasp* Are you okay!? Shoto: I... I can't... I can't move! Momo: What?! You can't- *Gets struck from behind* AHH!! *Falls down* … Hey! What is this?! Why can't I move! Juliet: Because of me dears. Shoto: What did you do!? Juliet: My blades have venom that can paralyze anyone. You won't be going anywhere. *Not at least till I rip you before apart! Alex: NO! Juliet: You look like you need to sit down kid! Alex: No way! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SITTING DOWN! (Juliet is then grabbed by Alex's psychic powers before she's slammed into the ground over and over again. She then breaks free from the bonds when she's hit by Delta's stimulant spike) Delta: These heroes are really giving us a show brother! Romeo: Maybe it's time to go all out then! (Romeo splits into two before liquefying into puddles) Erin: The hell?! Romeo #1: Don't worry heroes! Romeo #2: This little attack is comedy gold! Romeos: LET'S GO FOR THE INTERNAL ATTACK! (The two puddles suddenly launch and start to forcefully bond completely with Kiro and Ian) Ian: Something just jumped right into me! Romeo: *Voice* That's right! And now you'll both get the show of a lifetime! Delta: Hit them with all you got Romeo! Alex: Omega, what is he about to do?! (Omega smells pheromones coming from the two) Omega: He's releasing gallons of pheromones right into their systems! Alex: For the love of god stop that crazy bastard! (The Romeos jump out of the two and combine) Romeo: HA HA!! NO ONE CAN RESIST THAT MUCH PHEROMONE SPRAY! Omega: You crazy bastard! Don't you know what that'll do?! Romeo: Don't worry king! They won't die unless they succumb to suffocation! Omega: You fucking bastard! (Kiro and Ian are seen trying to hold in their laughter) Omega: Goddammit...They're not gonna last much longer! (Romeo lands in front of the two as he holds a finger up) Romeo: Only one second left till they snap I suppose. Jack: IAN!! KIRO!! (Omega looks on angered at Romeo as he drops his finger) Romeo: Zero.... (Kiro and Ian finally snap and bgin laughing uncontrollably) Omega: NO! Jack: YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SHIT! Ian: HAHAHA....*Tries to hold it in*...I-I can't! Romeo: Prepare yourself my king! You're about to die like the dog you are! Omega: Give me one good reason I should just stand here and let you throw around threats at me!? I should threaten you! Now, what the hell kind of plan are you guys going for?! Sigma: Keep going Romeo! We need this entire team wiped before Omega can become the next target! Omega: *Thinking* W-What!? Romeo: Ah but boss, can't I just have his little friend that he's with? This kid looks like a fine appetizer! Sigma: When the team is crippled is when I give you permission to eat! NOW KEEP GOING YOU STUPID BASTARD! Romeo: Uh yes sir! (Jack enrage lets out his acid at Romeo who quickly dodges) Jack: THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!! Delta: Well why don't you join your friends then!? (Romeo splits in two and liquefies as his clone jumps toward Jack) Omega: NO! (Omega suddenly appears before Jack, absorbing Romeo's clone) Jack: Huh?!? Romeo: WHAT?! (Omega is seen struggling as the clone attempts to kill him from the inside) Omega: Not...a...CHANCE! (Omega rejects the clone, launching it out of his body and back into Romeo) Romeo: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? Omega: I convinced your clone to retreat. I am the king after all! Sigma: HE LIES! Romeo, find another target and take them down! Romeo: You got it! (Romeo rushes off. Omega is about to go after him when he's attack by Sigma) Sigma: Fight me instead "King"! Omega: Why Sigma!? I thought we could be friends! Sigma: YOU THOUGHT WRONG!! (As Omega and Sigma fights, Jack goes after Romeo. Back with Alex, he's going to help Erin who's seen with Leo) Leo: Stay close Erin! Tango: You really think you can keep her safe!? (Kat emerges from Leo's body) Katanamo: We're gonna try! (Kat goes in and attacks Tango, hitting him multiple times and catching him off guard) Tango: What!? What was that power?! (Tango is pushed away as Leo goes to help Erin up) Leo: You called? Erin: LEO! (Romeo is seen jumping toward Leo from behind) Romeo: Another one to the kill count! Leo: Huh? (Romeo sprays a yellow gas into Leo's face, causing him to draw back Kat before he collapses and begins vomiting) Erin: What the hell did you do?! Romeo: Had to get a little creative. That's all! Erin: Why you- (As Erin tries to attack Romeo Tango pounces her and pins her on the ground) Tango: No knight to safe you girl! (As Tango is about to go for the kill when Alex appears and strikes him) Alex: STAY AWAY FROM THEM!! Erin: Alex look out! (Alex looks to see Juliet zooming in about to attack him with her poison blades) Juliet: Stay down dog! Alex: NEVER! (Alex pushes both Tango and Juliet away) Alex: I'm not gonna let you freaks hurt anyone else! Delta: Too bad kid! (Delta fires more stimulant spikes at his allies, restoring them) Romeo: Thanks for the pickup man! Delta: All to help a brother out Romeo! Now then, let's finish this together! (Omega is seen fighting against Sigma) Sigma: Well well boss, look at all the damage you've caused! (Omega looks around at his crippled teammates and the ones still trying to fight back) Omega: AH SHUT UP! (Omega wraps a tendril around Sigma and begins squeezing him) Sigma: I'll admit kid, you're more powerful than I first thought. (Sigma looks right at Omega) Sigma: Tell me kid... (Omega tries to sqeeze further before Sigma's torso liquefies, freeing him from the tendril) Sigma: You worried for your "mother"....? Omega: *Thinking* Impossible. There's no way he should've been able to free himself! Sigma: I wonder if you'll be able to save her or your friends...See you soon! (Sigma liquefies completely and crawls away) Omega: SIGMA!??! SIGMA!?!? (Over with Mina she's seen trying to support the heroes as best she can when suddenly the liquid Sigma appearing behind her) Sigma: Hello there. Mina: *Turns around and gasps* SIGMA!?! (Mina tries to attack but he quickly ensnares her with his tendrils and starts to crush her causing her to cry out) Omega: *Gasp* MINA!! (He's about to help when he takes notice of his friends indangered. He looks between them and Mina before his eyes dilate once more) Omega: GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU BASTARD! Sigma: Hmm? (Omega splits into two before he goes for Sigma while his clone goes for the other Targhul) Romeo: The hell is that? Tango: Oh sh- (Tango is punched away by Omega's clone while Omega himself pounces Sigma and begins clawing at him, tearing into his flesh as blood sprays onto the ground) Sigma: GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!? Omega: I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!! (Sigma is able to his foot under Omega and kicks him off. He then takes notice of the clone attack his brothers) Sigma: How is this possible?! (The heroes take notice of this) Alex: He's gone crazy again! Erin: At least this time he's going after them! (Omega gets back up and focuses on Sigma) Omega: I'M COMING FOR YOU!! Sigma: I was not expecting this! Juliet: Our toxin's are not working!? Why won't they stop!? Sigma: *Growls* EVERYONE!!! GROUP TOGETHER!! (Sigma and the Targhul's all gather at the cave entrance as they quickly avoid Omega and his clone. Everyone looks at them) Sigma: Boys, we're leaving! Leave this demon to kill these worms himself! Romero: Sorry to cut the show early kids! Don't worry, suffocation is always a fast death! (The Circle members leave as Omega rejoins his clone as he holds his head in pain) Alex: Dammit, Jiro you need to disable him again! Omega: What...is happening...to me!? Jiro: Sorry Omega! (Jiro sends out a jack into Omega's back and release sound vibrations that cause him a great deal of pain. After a moment Jiro lets go and Omega gasps in pain) Omega: *Panting* Wha… What happen- (The group's attention returns to Uraraka Izuku Ian and Kiro who are still laughing, Momo and Shoto who are paralyzed, and Leo who remains unmoving) Omega: Oh no! Hold on! (Omega rushes over to Leo where he attaches a tendril to his arm that is seen draining a green and black fluid from his body before he expells it onto the ground. Leo then returns to consciousness as he finishes) Leo: W-What...? Omega: Don't worry, I got you. Leo: Th...Thanks. (Omega stands as he walks over to Shoto and Momo and begins doing the same) Alex: Omega, you're a Targhul. Do you know what those things did to them? Omega: Only a little bit. Delta seems to be injecting his friends with some sort of steroidal compound, that's how they got the upper hand on you. Juliet must be containing a kind of Paralysis poison in her body. And Romeo...Well, I don't know. I've never heard of a Targhul with so many different Pheromone sprays inside of them at once. Erin: You can fix Romeo's damage right? Omega: Oh the poison? Yeah. What he did to those four over there is another story, a story that I cannot interfere with. Jack: Huh what do you mean?! Omega: That gas he sprayed is something similar to laughing gas. I can't expel laughing gas from someone's body, that's just borderline impossible for me. Kiro: Could we heal them? Omega: Best we can do is take them home and isolate them. Alex: Isolate? Why? Omega: Do you wanna be in a room full of a bunch of crazed laughing lunatics? (Alex looks over at the four as they are still laughing, tears seem to coming out their eyes) Alex: Good point. Uraraka: HAHAHA! PLEASE! JUST GET US TO STOOOP HAHAHA! Erin: Oh man its gonna be a looooong trip back home.... (The heroes are later seen back at their warehouse) Miles: I think I'm about to go insane... Alex: That was the most annoying walk I've ever had in my entire life. Omega: As long as they're in their rooms, the noise won't go through. Erin: How? Omega: I covered every crack on those doors with slime. They've all been sound proofed. Leo: Good... At least I won't have to hear their crazy ass Joker laughs... Jack: Crazy as it was, I still hate how they were. It felt like if we didn't move quick enough, they'd laugh themselves to death. Mina: People can do that!? Jack: Oh yeah. They can. Alex: So Omega how do we help them stop laughing? Omega: I'm not entirely sure. I've never heard of a Targhul possessing such a chemical in their bodies before. Our best bet is to just wait a bit, maybe the gas will wear off. Alex: God I hope you're right. Omega: You're not the only one. (Omega then realizes something) Omega: Speaking of which, I haven't sensed any sort of sound disturbance from any of them. Alex: What? Omega: Shit, that's not good! (Omega runs over to Izuku's door and puts his ear up to it) Omega: Izuku! Dude, are you still alive in there!? Erin: Omega, what's wrong?! Omega: Stay back I got this! (Omega turns to a puddle and crawls underneath the door, reforming on the other side where he finds Izuku unconscious) Omega: Oh no! (Omega runs up and starts to shake Izuku) Omega: Come on come on! Don't be dead yet! (Omega smacks Izuku, causing him to slowly wake up) Izuku: Huh...? Omega...? Omega: Oh thank god. You're not dead. Izuku: Yeah... But I sure feel dead.... At least I FINALLY stopped laughing... Omega: *Sighs* That's good. Alex: *Other side of the door* Omega! What's wrong!? Omega: Its all right guys! Izuku's okay! And he stopped laughing! Alex: What about the others? (Omega closes his eyes as the goo on the other doors melt away, allowing the others to open the doors. They check and find the others in the same state as Izuku) Jack: They're fine man! Kiro: Huh, what...? Ian: What just happened...? Uraraka: My sides hurt.... (A bit later all the group gathers together) Izuku: Man... Those Targhul… They are even tougher then Gamma, and only Omega could take him on... Alex: Damn... At this rate, seems like the Puppetmaster might be stronger then Alkorin. Erin: PLEASE don't say that... That thought alone scares me. (Mina looks at Omega who's sad by what had happened) Mina: Hey are you gonna be okay? Omega: I thought I had a chance to be with my own kind... But they hate me... Are all my kind monsters? Mina: No. You're proof the Targhul can change. Besides. You're a father now. Remember? Omega: OH WAIT! That reminds me! (Omega runs out of the room toward his) Alex: Reminds him of what? Miles: I don't know. I'll go check it out. (Miles follows Omega. He looks inside his room. He then sees the larva that his kids were had changed) Miles: Wow. ???: Miles! ???: Wow, it's really him after all! Miles: What the hell...? (Suddenly Miles finds himself getting playful pounced by several tiny kid sized Targhul) ???: I ccan't believe its Miles! ???: You're so cool! ???: I love your spider outfit! (The rest of the Defenders hearing the sounds go to see what's up) Alex: Oh no way... Mina: *Stars in her eyes* Oh my god Omega's kids changed! They are even cuter! Miles: Can someone please stop them before I end up eating out of the trash again...? (The Targhul then notice the others) ???: Oh no way! Daddy's friends with the entire Defender line up! ???: Awesome! Alex: How do they know so much? Omega: Remember what I said about inheriting memories? Erin: Well that saves us the trouble of explaining things to them! Omega: Okay okay kids get off Miles please. All 4: Yes daddy. (The 4 go over to Omega) Omega: Guys. These are my kids. Kids. The Defenders. All 4: Hello! Its nice to meet you! Alex: Alright, Mina these things are your problem again... Mina: That's fine. I'll have Omega to help me with this! Omega: Yes you will. (Leo then arrives) Leo: I'm sorry to intrude, but it appears that my brother has revealed some news to me. Alex: What is it? Leo: It appears that The Contest is going to continue tomorrow. Defenders: WHAT!? Leo: Exactly. He's already told me the first round's team set up. Alex: Who is it? Leo: Ochaco and Omega versus me and Scott. Uraraka: What?! Omega: They want me in on this? Erin: I mean it makes sense. Omega's proven himself to be around a school environment! Alex: But still, they're fighting Scott and Leo. Omega: Who's Scott? Leo: My little bro. Me and him held that tournament's champion name for three years in a row! Alex: And just to let you all know, he's got the same Spirit Gift as Leo. Uraraka: Aww man... ???: Wow daddy are you gonna fight!? Can we see!? All 4: Can we can we can we!? Omega: Uhh… ???: Oh hey daddy, when can we start bonding with the defenders!? Jack: Wait what?! ???: Yeah when can we dad?! Omega: Ummmm….. Mina: This might be a BIT harder then I thought.... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts